


That night

by Riu_wiu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 verse but any verse really, Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, First masturbation, Hitting puberty, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Turtlecest, Underage Masturbation, idk are there any more tags I should add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu_wiu/pseuds/Riu_wiu
Summary: Michelangelo finally worked up the courage. He finally decided to talk about it with his brother, even if it meant he was going to die from embarrassment.No matter, he had to do this. He needed to. He had to talk about that night six years ago.That night when he had come to Donnie with an odd pain.





	That night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501878) by [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse). 



> This is my first published story in English, and my first published story in years! Please enjoy and be kind, but do give recommendations for me to improve!

Old memories arrived to him as his brother was now questioning his weird behaviour. He had tried so many times to erase that night his brain still wanted to clung to. Now, it's not that they were disgusting or bad memories, but they were mortifying, embarrassing at best and every time he recalled them his stomach would do a backflip inside of him and his subconscious yelled something he was not yet prepared to face. Nevertheless, he was here. Ready to talk it out. Or so he wanted to convince himself, because Donnie’s proximity wasn’t helping his resolve one bit.

"Mikey I am genuinely worried about you, bro. You look red and you're sweating pretty bad; you need to tell me what's going on" 

A proper response to that wasn't something Michelangelo could exactly manage at the moment, especially with his heart running so fast. "'S just that... Well... You won't get mad if I tell you?" 

Donatello raised a brow, apparently unable to promise that for a second until he decided Mikey wasn’t acting like he usually did when he did one of his mischiefs, the taller turtle concluded it wasn’t the case this time, and he could make the promise without having to break it later... He hoped so at least "Of course I won't, but I really need you to let me know if something's wrong." 

"I know, D, I know-" 

"Are you okay, Mike? Are you hurting somewhere?" That question was been plenty familiar to all of them, their secluded and persecuted lifestyle having made that phrase a natural part of their vocabulary by now. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, and under normal circumstances it wouldn’t have been. But since Donnie had chosen to gently cover Mikey’s hand with his own, perfectly mimicking the position they were in six years ago, it all just contributed to remind him even more of that particular night.

"'M fine, bro... I just... Can't exactly find my dictionary for the right words... Could you gimme a minute?" Mikey admitted honestly, trying to focus on how the hell would he spill this one out to Donnie.

"Okay, then... Take your time" He allowed and got comfortable in his chair, dedicating the wait to observe Mikey's serious attempt to form the right sentences in his head. Mikey seemed to have taken his words at face value, though, and when a minute passed and the smaller turtle still didn’t shown signs of speaking any time soon, he turned to his own paperwork, resuming the few calculations and sketches he had been interrupted from a minute ago. 

Michelangelo did, in fact, take his brother’s suggestion. He stared hard at the floor, gripping the stool beneath him as if he could choke the words out of wood. Yeah, Donnie better got himself entertained, ‘cause this was going to take a while.

As a few ideas started to form he found himself recalling what he remembered of that specific night, that specific moment that started all of this. It was a long time ago and a few moments of it were blurry in his memory, but the night as a whole stayed intact in the turtle's memory. 

It had to be maybe 6 years ago, Mikey believed, they were 11 when it happened, perhaps 12. Most of the Hamato family was already sleeping soundly, except for poor little Donatello. At the time the idea of a lab was still a dream and the closest thing to it the smart turtle had was his office. The room was mostly occupied by his books; almost a 100 scientific books, all of different subject matters that his father retrieved for him on his trips to the junkyard. Mikey remembered clearly how excited his brother was every time their master called him for a surprise (well knowing already it was another book). Excluding the books, there was a large desk they managed to retrieve, a good amount of notebooks, calculators, rulers, pencils and a few instruments to make basic experiments. The small place had become special to his owner, every single inch of it existed thanks to the hard work his family did for him. Sometimes he would just enter the room, look at all his mess and sob a few tears of gratitude for his family's love.  

Either way, the hours were passing as normally as they did for four mutant turtles. Mikey almost never entered the room, calling it 'boring, dusty and creepy' and he only peeked in to call Donnie out for dinner or to go look for a missed object he wanted to find. So when Donatello heard what Mikey was sure sounded like a hesitant knock on the office's door in the middle of the night, he could confidently guess Donnie’s heart almost hit the ceiling, the unexpected noise scaring him out of whatever activity he had been in the middle of. 

"Come in" He heard his brother’s raspy voice from the other side of the door; it was funny, Donatello's voice was always hoarse when he was sleepy. The door partly opened and he peeked his head into the room’s mild light. 

"Bro?" Mikey tried, realizing his voice gave away a lot of things: sleepiness, insecurity, embarrassment and a kind of plea, for some reason.

"Come in Mikey." Donatello soothed, probably catching the nervousness in the youngest, he was thankfully always understanding and patient whenever he sensed his brothers needed him to be. 

That encouraging tone did help, giving him the reassurance he needed and making him feel like he could always open up to his brainiac sibling. Unfortunately, it didn't help his legs one bit, and he walked inside the office as stiff as he had done from his room to the office’s door.

"What's wrong, Mikey? You are usually asleep at this hour" 

"I juss'... Uh..." 

"Nightmare?" Donnie tried, careful.

"No! No. I haven't had nightmares for a while now, everything's dandy 'bout that" Mikey assured and never did he notice his fingers had started to play with each other. Donnie then closed the few entries and observations in his notebook and turned in the chair's wheels to face his baby brother, lifting up his hand gesturing him to take a seat right in front of him. The small and, for some reason stiff, turtle apparently had difficulty sitting down, only helping Donatello’s worries to grow even more. He was still young, but even at his early age he turned out to be a fairly realistic turtle, facing all the cruel realities that his family would eventually have to endure. Coupled that with his self-proclaimed doctor role, he was afraid his brother would have a serious issue. His concern grew all the more when the youngest turtle raised his shoulders and placed his hands on the stool right between his legs in an undeniable defensive stance, apparently unconscious of it.

Donatello eyed him up and down, searching for any obvious signs of injury, but finding none. "I'm glad to hear that. Then what seems to be the problem?" He encouraged. 

"Well the thing is, bro... I'm not sure how to say this, I dunno why I feel so weird and I know I can count on you but... I have no idea what is happening" His eyes slowly traveled up to his brother's, wanting to find some reassurance in them, but the only thing he managed to get was concern tinted with fear. 

"Are you okay, Mike? Are you hurting somewhere?" His question came out maybe way too quick, his anxiety getting the better of him, scanning Mikey's entire body again in case he missed something. His fingers gently, but pleadingly squeezed Mikey’s hand that was still resting on top of the stool.

Michelangelo was quick to pull away from the contact, as if Donnie's touch sent electricity to his skin. This puzzled the older turtle, Mikey wasn't one to evade physical contact, quite the contrary, he liked to cuddle and hug more than anyone on the family. Mikey seemed to notice his behaviour was odd, and quickly placed his hand in between his thighs again, recreating the previous position.

"I, uh... Well... Yeah, sorta. I kinda feel like something's hurting me, but it's a very weird pain, y'know? It's not like when I get bruises from practice or when I burn myself in the kitchen..." 

"So you are hurt. Where?" 

"Well..." Mikey's gaze traveled down his own plastron "It's in... How is this called?" He asked raising his arms from the stool and pointing at the lower region of his plastron. A not too big but very well noticeable bulge was starting to force the cartilage open, clearly about to let its contents out.

Donnie blinked once, twice, and then a third time at the sight before him, half expecting to wake up any time now from a really weird dream. The situation had took a completely different turn that he did not expect by any chance. His face began to show a mix of hundreds of thoughts and emotions that Mikey believed impossible to storage in one single turtle, but all of them were there, the most remarkable being the light redness on Donnie’s cheeks. 

There was a long moment of silence where Mikey swore he heard Donnie gulp at least twice. Their roles changed quickly: Donnie was now the nervous one and Mikey was concerned, unsure of why his brother was reacting this way.

"Bro?" The alluded sibling blinked some more times before shifting in his seat and clearing his throat awkwardly, part of his composure coming back to him. 

"S-sorry. What was the problem again?" 

"Well, isn't it obvious? It kinda hurts down there, man" He explained "I mean it feels like there's something wanting to come out of there and it's almost like I'm being stabbed from the inside, dude" 

The youngest's obvious unawareness of the situation relaxed Donnie enough to take pity on his brother. He didn’t know what was happening, didn’t know how personal it was. He just started hurting and came to Don as they were all trained to do at this point. And by the size of that bulge, assuming it hurt pretty bad wasn't a wrong guess. 

"And you know what else? It feels like if I loosen up my body that thing is gonna come out and cut myself in half! Donnie how many hours do I have left to live!?" He asked dramatically shaking his brother by the shoulders, rewarding him with a light chuckle from the other turtle "Yeah, I'm glad my death is so funny to you, bro! Fraternity done right!" 

As his laughter died out he felt some of his initial bashfulness fade out, allowing him to take the situation with a more leveled head. "Don't you worry, Mikey, you are not gonna die" 

"You promise? 'Cause you are gonna heal me, right?" This drew another chuckle from the genius turtle.

"Not exactly. This is not what I'd call "healing" but I promise you'll be fine, it's normal." 

Michelangelo pulled a face, puzzled. "Normal? How come this is normal?" 

"Well... It just is, it was kind of impossible it wasn't going to happen someday" 

"Yeah?" He looked down, studying the source of the unpleasant feeling "But why me?" 

"Mikey" Donnie chuckled "It’s not just you, you know?" 

"No? Who else gets one of these?" 

He shrugged "Well... I'd say almost every guy in the world”

"You too?" 

Mikey’s logical follow up from his statement made Donatello blush. He was not expecting that and even though admitting he was able to get aroused couldn't make the situation any more awkward than it already was, it was still embarrassing to say out loud. "Well... Yeah" 

"And Leo and Raph too?" 

"Yeah, Leo and Raph too" 

"Hmmm... And Master Splinter?" 

"Eh... Yes, probably" He wasn’t sure he could picture their master getting a boner, and he sure as hell didn’t try to.

The revelation seemed to relax his baby brother, as if the thought that he wasn’t experiencing an “incurable disease” was comforting to him.

"Moving on..." Donatello tried again wanting to end the conversation already and then maybe forget about it for the rest of his life "Think you can hold on the pain for a bit? I need to ask you some things first" 

"Yeah. Yeah go ahead, but the sooner the better" Mikey replied slightly bouncing up and down on his seat, clearly trying to convey his impatience.

"Right. First of all, may I know what you were doing when you noticed the pain?" He started the questionnaire. He didn't really need to know that and there could simply be no cause for his brother’s sexual awakening, but he asked just in case there was something he needed to explain, either to Mikey or to someone else. But, truth be told, Donatello was mostly just curious.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, dude. Just sleeping. I woke up 'cause Raph kicked me and I noticed the pain so I came to you" 

'In his sleep' Donatello thought. 'Well of course' 

His relief was short lived, and another thought came to him, making him anxious once again "Did you tell Raph?" His question came out almost panicked. Raph would definitely mock Mikey for the rest of his life, if he hadn’t started doing so already.

"I tried, but he ignored me and went back to sleep" The smaller turtle pouted at the memory, half resenting their red clad brother for not caring. He could’ve been dying and Raph would’ve still insisted on counting sheep.

"Okay, that's good. You can't tell anyone about this, Mikey, okay? Especially Raph" his indication caused a confused expression in his brother's face. 

"Why?" 

"Well... This is a private thing. It was good that you came and told me, but that's because I know what to do in this situation, Mikey" 'Sorta' he almost added. "But don't show yourself like this to any of the others, not even dad" Donnie tried to make his point clear by taking a serious tone and holding Mikey’s gaze, trying his best to convey he wasn’t joking around, that it was in Mikey’s best interest if he just obeyed.

"... Okay" the trick seemed to do the work and Donnie was pleased to know that. There wasn't any kind of reward if he disobeyed him anyway, so it was safe to think Mikey would follow his orders.

"Good. Now... Uh, what were you dreaming, exactly?" The youngest raised a brow in response.

"Does it matter?" Mikey questioned, incredulous.

"Well... Yeah. Don't ask, just answer" 

"Okay? Actually I don't remember, I never remember my dreams when something wakes me up" He stated “That something usually being Raph” Mikey added in mock bitterness. 

Donatello stared holes into the ground, pondering in the information Mikey was giving him. Maybe Mikey was having an erotic dream. Maybe he wasn’t and his erection was completely spontaneous. There wasn’t any reason to dwell on the possibilities, but there he was, doing exactly that.

Mikey waited for more questions to come, but when they didn’t he decided to press on with urgency. “So could you help me take care of this already? It’s hurting pretty bad, bro”

"Oh, yeah, sure!" He snapped out of his trance, naming it his duty as a brother to help the little one with his issue. Said sibling didn't know the meaning of the situation yet and that made him feel stupid for feeling nervous. "Well okay. Look, first, you gotta go back to your room- no, forget that, you may wake Raph up... The bathroom. Yes. You gotta go to the bathroom and then let your body loosen up as you said before. No Mikey, you are not gonna get stabbed, it will all be okay, trust me. Once you release yourself, you'll see some sort of long shaft coming out of your plastron. No, it is part of your body, you probably have it since our mutations. Okay, now you will touch it and- no Mikey, it won't hurt, just listen! You'll even like it. Don't ask why. You will wrap your hand around it and caress it up and down... Yeah, your body and you will figure out the rest. Afterwards just clean yourself. Ugh, you’ll know when it’s done, trust me. Got it all?”

Michelangelo nodded vigorously, wincing even harder than when he stepped in the room. “Good” Donnie replied and it was then that he noticed his face was getting uncomfortably hot, but he decided to ignore it. This conversation had taken too much from him and he felt ridiculous for being so awkward. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, they were both males, two brothers that trusted each other with their lives. Donatello should be able to detach any… inappropriate connotations, especially because there weren’t any. He sighed, frustrated with himself and got up from his chair, signaling Mikey to do the same.

He wasn’t even out of the stool before he winced and groaned from what seemed to be pain. Mikey went down on his knees and before he or Donnie could say anything, Michelangelo was dropping down right there and then, in front of his brother's eyes in the middle of the office's floor. 

"Mikey!” Donnie called a bit too loud when he saw his sibling's erected organ exposed and free from his captive home. 

"S-sorry... I couldn't keep it inside anymore..." Mikey found himself apologizing, not entirely sure of what but Donnie's tone made him believe he had done something wrong. "Though... You were right, it felt good" The aroused turtle's confession flustered the oldest some more, if that was even possible. 

"It's okay, I guess..." Donnie’s voice was now degraded to a whisper, as if not wanting Mikey to notice he was there. "Now go to the bathroom quickly and do as I told you" Michelangelo could see how the oldest averted his gaze, his shoulders clearly tensed and his cheeks visibly red even in the mild light of the office. He wanted to ask why, but decided against it.

"Alright... But you sure it won't hurt? It's like throbbing and-" he began as his fingers shakily traveled to the shaft and faintly brushed the tip before cutting his own sentence to let out a high-pitched whimper instead. The sound called for Donatello's attention with an impossible force and he stared dumbfoundedly into his brother's pupils, almost like he was demanding an explanation of what his ears had just caught. The smallest returned the look, just as surprised as his brother, however not offering any kind of answer. What the heck was that feeling? And that sound? Did that hurt? Or felt good? The small touch had been quick and vague and he couldn't remember what exactly went down his spine in that moment. With overwhelming curiosity, he decided to find out and pressed a finger against the member's head again, unsure, yet determined to find out what had just happened. 

The reaction was instantaneous. Another shiver ran up his spine, slightly harder "Wha..." He murmured and took the head again, this time between two of his fingers, gently pressing it as he felt a strong and attractive sensation overwhelm him. 

"Mikey, I told you to go to the bathroom!" Even Donatello was surprised at how nervous and uncomfortable he sounded, but Mikey didn't even pay attention to him as he exhaled deeply, rubbing the head with those two fingers. To Michelangelo’s relief, not only did the touch not hurt, it definitely started feeling pretty good.

"Please lemme... Stay, Don- nnh..." He breathed sharply as his thumb pressed the slit on top of the head, finding that place was specially sensitive. Meanwhile, Donnie's heart skipped a beat when his name came out as a moan from his younger brother. He blinked and then cleared his throat, hopefully swallowing some of his nervousness. That didn’t happen. They were both males, brothers for crying out loud! He shouldn't be feeling as uncomfortable as he was. He took two deep breaths trying to ignore the youngest's increasing moans and pants, he wanted so bad to think straight his head started to hurt.

Of course, he could have just left the room, but the thought didn’t even cross his mind until several hours later.

Donnie slowly kneeled in front of the aroused terrapin, strictly keeping his eyes on his brother’s face, ‘Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down’ He chanted again and again in his head,' being well aware that he was already doing exactly that. He gulped at the sight of his brother’s manhood, much clearer and closer now that he was in front of him. "Mikey" he began and caught his hand reaching towards his brother's penis. Almost slapping himself, he stopped his hand halfway and resumed his words "Y-You gotta wrap your hand around it and pump it" Mikey did not reply, but did as he was told and Donnie could tell his brother had tried to thank him even though he only managed to pant. Oh it was feeling even better now, Mikey made a mental note that he oughta listen to Donnie more. 

A low rumbling sound echoed from his throat. If Mikey had the focus to notice it, he wouldn’t have known what it was, but Donnie instantly recognized it as his brother’s churr. The distinctive mating call sent a tingly sensation across Donnie’s spine. No doubt his turtle senses beckoned by his brother’s call, this realization only made him panic more.

Michelangelo then noticed the tallest turtle wasn't too far away from him. He didn’t even notice when Donnie had gotten so close to him, but some sort of superior power commanded him to slowly lower his head, ending up right on top of Donnie's left shoulder. It was so comfortable that he immediately circled his left arm around Donnie’s neck, pulling him even closer, not for one second stopping his other hand.

‘We are both boys we are both boys we are BROTHERS OH MY GOD’' were the thoughts Donnie was struggling to keep in his brain. He was about to push the youngest turtle away but his hands -and his entire body- seemed to be frozen in place. The most he managed was to turn his head to the right, tensing his hands into fists and releasing them immediately over and over again on his sides.

"Donnie...?" Mikey breathed between pants.

"Yes?" His voice came out strangled and hoarse. 

"W-Why is my... Aanh... Hand.... Getting wet?" The innocent question did more than intended, and poor little Donatello felt like he was being seduced by it. It sent a burning heat down his plastron, all over his chest and specially in his lower region. 'Please no' he thought, mortified, when he felt the increasing activity in that particular spot. 

It took him a while to realize Mikey had asked him a question, and it took some more to actually manage one. "I-It’s normal.... Keep going" Those last words sounded somehow seductive to him, but he assured himself Mikey would not think of them that way.

The smallest turtle obeyed again, he completely trusted Donatello after all. Another churr erupted from his throat and Donnie wanted to let out one of Raph’s bad words when he felt his penis throb in response inside his shell.

Then something happened. 

A strange feeling started to pool inside Michelangelo, a sort of build up that he instinctively wanted to reach the peak of.

The intense pleasure in his dick was even stronger than any other kind of pleasure he'd experienced before. His churrs increased in volume and frequency, and he desperately grasped Donnie’s neck even tighter when he felt the pressure accumulating in his lower belly.

"Aah-AAAaah..." Mikey's churrs and moans were ending up right in front of Don's ear, which weren’t helping him a whole lot. His breath hitched when he felt a drop of wetness hit his thigh, instantly knowing it could only be his brother’s pre-cum. Nope, definitely not helping his situation.

"Damn it..." He whispered as quiet as possible when he noticed the unstoppable pressure that definitely wasn't going to go away soon. 

"Gnaah! Donnie!" The sudden cry of ecstasy took him by surprise and before he could even gulp for his name being once again moaned, Michelangelo shot his seed right in between the two hot bodies. Nothing in Donatello’s eccentric life could have prepared him for having his little brother orgasm in front of him.

He noticed the thick, burning liquid sliding down his aching slit. His dick throbbed again in even more pain, like it was pleading Donatello to succumb to his need right then and there. But he didn’t.

Hard pants were now the only thing coming out of the spent turtle, trying to ease his heartbeat and temperature back to normal. In a matter of seconds, his breathing regained its usual pace and his sexual organ finally hid himself again. None of this, however, managed to convince little Michelangelo to let go of Donnie's comforting shoulder. 

The tallest finally worked up the courage to pull away and look at the mess between them, blushing furiously at the display. Before he could mutter anything his brother took the word first. "Holy chalupa, dude" Mikey managed, though he still sounded like he had just run 10 miles. “That… That was pretty… What is this thing?” He interrupted himself when he finally looked down and found the sticky substance in his hand, he started to play with the substance in his fingers as if that was going to give him answers. 

"T-that's... That's called cum" If Mikey noticed the obvious arousal in the back of Donatello’s voice, he didn’t comment on it.

"...Cuuum?" He repeated analyzing the stickiness. 

"Y-yes. And now if you don't mind" Donatello began and stood up to grab the nearest paper in the desk to clean them up, wiping his own plastron and legs while he tried to ignore his slit’s response to the contact. All while turning his shell to Mikey, he didn’t want him noticing his masturbation had affected him this much.

"Is it bad?" 

"No, it's normal too" 

"You mean like the pain I felt before?" 

"Yeah, every time you try to... Erase that pain with... The method you just used... It will come out" 

"That felt incredible" Mikey stated with a big satisfied grin and the oldest only replied with a nod and an uncomfortable glance. 

"...I know" 

"You've done this, too?" 

Donnie’s eyes flared up and he turned his head just enough to look at him "Mikey!" 

"What!" He jumped, startled at the sudden outburst.

"You don't ask that to people!" 

"Why?" 

"It's... Private... Very private" 

"Okay? If you say so" 

Donatello clenched his fists, once again averting his eyes. "Anyway, you need to go" 

"Why?" 

"Mikey, I need you to go! Please!" The unexpected plea puzzled the youngest, having no clue of why his brother suddenly seemed to be angry at him.

"O...kay dude. Thank you for your help, by the way, you're the best brother ever!" He finally stood up and hugged Donnie from behind, clearly trying to show his gratitude to his brother, but Donatello was far from feeling nice. 'Yeah, best brother ever. If he knew the things I've been thinking...' The thought crossed his mind and when he came back to his surroundings, his sibling was already leaving the room. "Good night, bro!" 

"'Night..." He exhaled and as soon as the door closed his hands traveled down to rub his madly aching slit twice before dropping down and proceeding to imitate his brother's earlier movements. 

"Mikey..." Only one name left his lips. 

They never talked about it in the future. Donnie acted odd and distant from his baby bro for a couple of days, but in a matter of weeks the topic was completely forgotten and whatever had the purple clad turtle concerned seemed to start losing importance.

However, the understanding of that night and Donnie's very well justified apprehensiveness came to Mikey not too long afterwards. Knowing the things he did and moaned in that room, right in front of his caring brother made him blush and bang his head against the wall, absolutely embarrassed of his own actions. Of course, he was only a kid, and he took for granted his brother didn't resent him one bit. This reassurance didn’t help calm him down in the slightest.

And so, 6 years after that awkward night, Michelangelo was sitting in the same stool, same spot, talking to the same Donnie in the same chair in the same damn room. Words, feelings and thoughts all spiriled in his head, thanks to his all too familiar discomfort around his brother.

"Okay...!" He finally announced, effectively drawing Donatello’s attention to himself again "Here goes nothing!" Apparently his brother was done thinking, so he got away from his paperwork and payed attention to the smallest terrapin. "I know this is not exactly the subject any of us wanted to bring up again... But since you insist in knowing... I'll bring it" 

"Go ahead" Donatello encouraged.

"That... That night... Six years ago... When we were kids, remember? 

"Which of the 365 nights of that year, Mikey?" He chuckled. 

"Ugh, don't make me say it... When you... Taught me how to... Masturbate" The last word came out almost as a whisper and then Mikey's eyes could no longer face his brother's. 

"OH." The expression left Don's mouth almost automatically, now completely understanding, and even mirroring, his brother's difficulty to speak. "So... What's up with that?" 

"What do you mean with what's up with that... 'S just... 'S just that it's been bothering me, I guess..." His gaze was completely glued to the floor, and it probably wasn't going to look away any time soon. Seeing Mikey's obvious embarrassment, the oldest coughed a bit before trying to speak again. 

"It shouldn't" He started "You... You didn't know, you were scared... And it was a long time ago, so don't worry about it" A calming smile tried to form in his face, but it had very little success. His own discomfort was gaining territory on him, and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to dig in the matter either, even if he had encouraged Mikey to talk about it. 

"Yeah, I know, but... Gaaah! It's just been so weird..." 

"Mikey...". Donnie's hand rested on top of Mikey's, trying best as he could to show his brother it was all alright. "Really, it's okay... You were confused and in pain, and I just tried to help my baby bro... That's all that matters" he knew he was lying, and that he certainly didn't only see it that way, but he definitely couldn't admit that. 

"I know, I know…” He sighed “You're right, bro... I'm just making a big fuss out of nothing, right?" 

"It's okay, Mikey... Something you're worried about can't be a big fuss out of nothing... I'm glad you could get it out of your system" 

"Yeah, for sure!” looked up abruptly, with renewed spirits. “I was getting all worked up about something stupid while you were just being the best brother ever. Haha, sorry for wasting your time, D! I'm gonna go play some games now, see ya" Mikey smiled as he got back up and crossed the room. Just as he was about to reach for the door he felt fingers circling around his wrist and jerking him backwards, turning him around. "Wha-?" 

"Mikey, truth is... I am not the best brother ever..." Donnie started with a pained expression, still not letting go of his brother's wrist.

"What do you mean? Of course you are" Mikey insisted with a reassuring grin, making Don's heart clench around his chest, it only served to make it even more difficult to say what he was about to. 

"No, Mikey, I... I am not... You see, after you left the office, that night, I..." He gulped one more time, afraid of what was going to happen. He never thought of telling his brother his shameful secret, but six year’s worth of guilt came back to eat at him, only being enhanced by his brother’s unawareness of his sin. "... I was turned on, and therefore touched myself..." 

He was surprised he was able to look Mikey in the eye, but he did. He stared at him, silently pleading him not to hate him, to have at least that much mercy.

Michelangelo's reaction, on the other hand, was to madly blush in astonishment, one single question emerging in his brain. "Because I...?" 

"Because you touched yourself in front of me..." He couldn’t even explain to himself how was he able to admit all of this to his brother’s face, but man was guilt powerful.

Mikey's mouth didn't seem to be able to speak any words. His brother quickly caught up to this fact, so he proceeded to explain himself

"Y-You were so close, Mikey... A-And... You were saying my name and... You even... Finished between us..." He muttered. "... I understand if you're disgusted with me now..." 

Mikey's ability to speak was still gone, and the thick silence in the air only served to discourage the oldest terrapin more and more.

Suddenly, the realization came over Mikey like a ton of bricks. Everything made sense now, he had been so stupid! All these years, restless for a reason he hadn’t understood before, precious years that he wasted by being embarrassed and confused. How had he been so blind? Why hadn’t he come to Donnie before? Didn’t he already know Donatello had the power to have everything make sense to him again? To fix everything? Michelangelo would have slapped himself if he hadn’t been so excited. "I get it now!" He cried in triumph, immediately drawing Don’s attention. “That’s it! That’s what’s been bothering me all this time!”

"So... You are disgusted?" Donatello inquired with fear.

"No, Donnie, no!" 

Before he could even question him again, sweet soft lips were now pressing against him, brushing ever so tenderly but yet so happy and excited, the mixture didn't even seem possible. An effervescent sensation crawled inside Donatello's belly and he almost saw bubbles popping in front of his eyes. He started losing himself in the kiss, the back of his mind yelling something about brothers and incest, but the voice was completely muffled by the sweet mouth pressed against him.

Maybe Mikey could explain what the heck he was trying to say some other time. But that would be later, when he wasn't so deliciously embraced in his arms and his mouth so tenderly kissing his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a story I wrote 3 years ago, so today I decided to polish it a bit, fix a bit of the wonky English it had and modify some parts. Hopefully it was passable? Haha
> 
> Also apparently this was supposed to be my own take of what hummerhouse did on Play chapter 9! I don't remember it well but give it a read! She's pretty awesome :) https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501878/chapters/7774691


End file.
